Endless love!
by Angel7811
Summary: This is on Kevi and Dareya. Plz review
1. Chapter 1

**Hlo guys I'm back with an os this time it's only going to be 2 chapters. It's on Kevi and Dareya. Actually my frnd ritu wanted me to write a os on them so I'm trying to write one. I hope u like it dear.**

* * *

 **here is the character sketch**

purvi malhotra: a very fun loving girl. Lives her life fully. Very good in studies. Best frnd of kriti.

divya sharma: will be introduced later

kevin khanna: handsome chunk of clg. Every girl has a crush on him. Best frnd of kartik

daya shetty: a very sincere guy. Wants to be a business man like his dad

shreya malik: a very shy girl. Doesn't talk to anyone. Has no frnds

ishita Mehta: will be introduced later

kriti kapoor: bestie of purvi. Has a bf name kartik

side characters

purvi dad: a strict man. Loves his daughter a lot

priya: purvi's sister 7 years smaller than her

purvi mom

daya's parents

shreya's parents

kevin parents

sidharth singh

rahul srivastav

* * *

 **so guys plz tell of u should countinue or not. This is a very different story Kevi and Dareya. I promise it's different and a unique concept. Plz tell me if I should write it or not. If I get good reviews I'll update the next chapter after a week but if I don't get reviews I'll not write it. I know I haven't completed my other stories but I had this idea so pinned it for ur support guys like u supported my other storie plz support this one too**

 **Plz plz plz review**

 **yours**

 **angel7811**


	2. Long-lived loved

**here is the first part. I hope u like it**

* * *

it was the day of graduation in xyz clg. Daya shreya Kevin purvi amd kriti and were getting graduated today

the all knew they were meeting for the last time

daya was remembering how he first met shreya.

 _ **tenu itna main Pyaar karan**_

 _ **ek pal vich sau baar karan**_

flashback

Uss time daya 12 saal ka tha usne shreya ko pehli baar uski acting classes mein dekha and wahan Bohot bache the par shreya was special usse dekhte hi Pyaar ho Gaya shreya uss time 9 saal Ki thi. Daya was too small to even say hi but he always dreamed that he'll marry her someday.

flashback end...

 _ **tu jave je menu chad ke**_

 _ **maut da intezaar karan**_

daya's prediction didn't led to anything until the end of his senior year of clg. He saw shreya in one of the clg plays. And he again fell in love with her. She was looking gorgeous. Daya usse dekhte hi pehchaan Gaya Ki woh wahi ladki thi jisse woh chote hote mila tha and iss baar woh usse khona nahi chahta tha.

 _ **ke tere liye duniya chod di hai**_

 _ **tujhpe hi sans aake ruke**_

 _ **main tujhe kitna chahta hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**_

agle din iss play Ki cast party main shreya and daya mile.

Daya went to shreya and said: hi

shreya: hi

daya: I'm daya shetty

shreya: I'm shreya

daya: ur looking beautiful

shreya: thx

daya: freinds?

shreya: sure

daya couldn't resist so he asked her on a date or a meeting

 _ **maim tujhe kitna chahta Hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**_

daya: can we meet tomorrow I mean sirf ek meeting u know as freinds mere pass ek concert Ki tickets hai so if u want we can meet

shreya: ya sure

daya: so yeh hamari friendship ke naam

shreya: yup

and shreya was called by one of her friend so she went

 _ **kuch bhi nahi hai yhe jahan**_

 ** _tu hai toh hai isme zindagi_**

next day

they went to the concert. Shreya was looking too cute.

they became really good friends and soon started dating

shreya would bring daya lunch at his work site. And daya even reached her how to drive.

 _ **kuch bhi nahi hai yeh jahan**_

 _ **tu hai toh hai isme zindagi**_

 _ **Abb mujhko Jana hai kahan**_

 _ **ke tu hi safar aakhiri**_

ek din daya shreya ko achanak Milne bulata hai

at their fav coffee shop

shreya: Kya hua daya? Tumne mujhe achanak kyu bulaya?

daya: shreya mujhe 1 mahine ke liye out of town Jana padega kaam hai urgent hai

shreya: it's ok daya kaam important hai I'll wait for you

theu shared a cute eyelock.

during this daya slid a three diamond chip ring in her finger

shreya: daya yeh yeh Kya I mean

daya: shreya I will marry u someday

 _ **ke tere bina jeena mumkin nahi**_

 _ **na déna kabhi mujhko tu fasle**_

 _ **main tujhko kitna chahta hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**_

they enjoyed some moments and after that they went home.

shreya's dad realized that they were serious and as shreya was only 16 and daya 19 he didn't let shreya and daya meet again

they tried talking but no chance they had to stay apart

even when they were apart daya had kept shreyas pic in his wallet. He didn't took it out until his wedding day. Daya aaj kisi Aur se shadi karne wala tha her name was divya.

they were a great couple but they never loved each other

 _ **tere liye duniya chod di hai**_

 _ **tujhpe hi sans aake ruke**_

 _ **main tujhe kitna chahta Hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**_

divya loved someone else too. Uska maan sidharth tha. Sidharth mar Chuka tha and divya usse bhula nahi payi thi

ek din ek accident mei divya Ki maut ho gayi. Now daya had nothing . After a year in a social website daya found shreya they again got connected and shreya wasn't married.

they soon got connected and decided to meet their was nothing between them yet they were just friends.

on their first meeting after a long time

shreya was still beautiful like before daya recognized her at the first sight. This was the third time he fell in love with her.

 _ **Aankhon Ki ahi yeh khawahishein**_

 _ **ki chehre se teri Na haten**_

 ** _Neend on mein Meri bas tere_**

 ** _khawabon ne li hai karwatein_**

daya: Bohot time ho Gaya na

shreya: Han tum bilkul nahi badle

daya: tum bhi nahi I still love you hair

shreya: hmm

daya told shreya all about his wife divya how she died and how they never had any relation

shreya was touched she was feeling really bad for daya now and somewhere in her heart she wanted daya back

shreya bhi daya ko batati hai Ki usne shadi nahi Ki

abb dono ke man mein ek umeed thi Ki they can be together again

thsi meeting was over.

woh Bohot baar mile pehle jaise Milne lage at their fav coffee shop.

sab kuch phirse ho raha tha dosti Pyaar sab kuch

 ** _Ki Teri ore mujhko leke chalein_**

 ** _duniya ke sab raste_**

 ** _main tujhko kitna chahta hun_**

 ** _yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake_**

they were again enjoying each other's company. They were happy again after a long time. Abb unke Pyaar mein koi rukawat nahi thi abb woh dono aged the

woh phirse milte hai and this time daya shreya ko phirse propose karne wala tha

just like last time daya aaram se usse woh ring pehenata hai bilkul wapisi ring jaise pehle pehnayi thi abs uska bada version

and they soon got married

 _ **tere liye duniya chod di hai**_

 _ **tujhpe hi sans aake ruke**_

 _ **maine tujhko kitna chahta Hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi socha Na sake**_

at their marriage

a reporter asked them about their secret to long lived relation like this

shreya: well I'm going to refer the song "the way to broken road" as we had to take many steps to reach here and by every step we were brought close to each other

daya: and I'm really happy to have my wife after waiting from since I was 12. Every cell I'm my body told me that she was my better half when I first saw her.

 _ **main tujhko kitna chahti hun**_

 _ **yeh tu kabhi soch Na sake**_

they lived happily ever after but at their wedding a new story started. Kevi were also present at their wedding a nd they met after graduation for the first time

after seeing each other they were lost remembering their first meeting their past their friendship their love

* * *

"Love is not something that happens just once and lasts uniformly throughout your lifetime. No, that kinda love can only exist in fictional stories.

But if you fall in and out of love with the same person, for countless number of times, each time rediscovering those feelings that you thought you had long lost in past and somehow it still feels as fresh as the morning dew...  
That's the real deal, that's how it happens in real life."

* * *

 **so guys plz tell how was the chappy?**

 **dareya Ki toh kahani shuru ho gayi but Kevi abhi bhi hai dur**

 **woh kaise pass aate hai yeh hum agle chappy mein dekhenge**

 **and I recommend listening to this song while reading**

 **plz review guys**

 **and thx to al who reviewed**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


	3. Love always finds its way

**hi guys here is the last part of this os and it's on kevi I Hope u all like it. especially u ritu di.**

* * *

 _ **TERI JUDAI BHI HUME PYAAR KARTI HAI**_

 _ **TERI YAAD BOHOT BEKARAR KARTI HAI**_

 _ **WO DIN JO TERE SAATH GUZARE THE**_

 ** _TAALASH UNKO NAZAR BAAR BAAR KARTI HAI!_**

* * *

our Dareya story ended oops I mean started their. Now it's time for kevi.

Purvi and Kevin met back in fourth grade. They never officially dated but both had a secret crush on each other. A CUTE CHILDHOOD CRUSH. When they were too young to act on them.

 ** _tere sang yaara_**

 ** _khushrang bahaara_**

 ** _tu raat deewani_**

 ** _main zard sitaara_**

 _kevin and purvi in a old school pic. They both still had it. Pata nahi kyu par usse sambhal ke rakha tha dono ne shayed ye Milan pehle se likha hua tha._

 ** _ooo karan khudaya hai_**

 ** _tujhe mujhse milaya hai_**

 ** _tujhpe marke hi toh_**

 ** _mujhe jeena aaya hai_**

jab woh fourth grade mein the purvi first arrived in India from US after her chachi and chachu cum parents death.

she loved them more than her own parents. They didn't and any kids so loved purvi a lot too.

waise toh purvi ek Bohot hi masti karne wali ladki thi par iss death ne usse shant sehma hua bana diya tha. School mein kisi se baat nahi karti thi. Kevin was probably one of the first kids she talked to. Because he is accepted her how she was even with her dorky and insecure little girl attitude. And here kevin was always attracted to her bright smile and warm personality.

 _ **tere sang yaara**_

 _ **khushrang bahaara**_

 _ **tu raat deewani**_

 _ **main zard sitaara**_

their first meeting was on the first day of school

purvi was sitting at the bench after kevin

kevin accidentally dropped his eraser so she picked it up for him

kevin: excuse me

purvi: ya

she replied do cutely that even a small kid like Kevin couldn't control but stare her

maybe love at first sight

kevin: Mera eraser wahan gir Gaya hai tum woh de do plz

purvi: han

she picked the erases and gave it to him

kevin: thx

the next day Kevin seat got fixed with purvi

Kevin: tum purvi ho Na?

purvi: Han Aur tum Kevin?

kevin : tum sachi US se aayi ho

purvi: Han

kevin: wahan toh Bohot maza aata hoga

purvi: Han par yahan bhi Acha hai

like this they became friends really good friends

 _ **tere sang yaara**_

 _ **khushrang bahaara**_

 _ **Main tera ho jau**_

 _ **jo tu karde ishara**_

they used to always be together. Kevin purvi ko uske dukh se bahar laa raha tha

dono ko ek dusre mein ek Acha dost mila. Bohot achi dosti hui har roz ek Saath homework Karna ek Saath khelna yahan tak Ki lunch bhi share Karna. Khel khel mein ek din Kevin ne purvi ko yeh tak keh diya Ki woh usse shadi karega and usse ek promise bhi liye

kevin and purvi were sitting on a bench

purvi: Kevin tum iss paper pe itni der se Kya likh rahe ho

kevin: arre ruk jaa yr sabar kar dikhaya hun

he passed that paper to her

purvi: yeh Kya hai?

kevin: purvi Maine Na mumma ko kehte suna Ki shadi ke baad dono log ek Saath rehte hai Aur mujhe apni puri zindagi tere Saath rehna hai mummy he kaha Ki shadi ke baad unhe koi alag nahi kar sakta issliye main tujhse hi shadi karunga

purvi: sachi Kevin? Agar hum shadi karege toh hamesha ek Saath rahenge

kevin: Han yr issliye ye ek contract hai dekh tu mujhe likh ke de Ki tu mujhse hi shadi karegi phir hum iss paper ko sambhal ke rakhenge and yeh Hamara promise hai

purvi: Han

and she signed that paper Kevin did the same

 _ **kahin kisi bhi gali mein jau main**_

 _ **Teri khushbu se takrau main**_

 _ **Har raat ko aata hai mujhe**_

 _ **woh khawab tu...**_

they played together the whole elementry school but as they reached clg Kevin blossomed socially and purvi was stuck with her house. She had a lot of responsibilities maybe no time for herself. They started getting apart,though they each thought of each other from time to time in the back of their minds

 _ **tera Mera milna dastoor hai**_

 _ **Tere hone se mujhme noor hai**_

 _ **Main hoon soona sa aasaman**_

 ** _mehtoob tu..._**

unn dono ke bich duriyan toh thi par woh alag nahi the. Kevin abb clg ka popular guy tha and purvi she was still the same. Kevin Aur purvi dono hi ek dusri Ki friendship ko miss karte the par jo baat unhe alag rakhe thi woh thi Ki Kevin Ki popularity and purvi Ki responsibilities. Kevin yeh nahi samajh paa raha tha Ki popularity se woh apni life ke sabse imp person ko kho raha hai and purvi Ki responsibilities jitni uski uske family members Ki Aur thi utni hi Kevin Ki Aur bhi

dono hi ek dusre Ki importance toh jante the par usse samajh nahi paa rahe the. Anjaane mein khud hi apni khushi ko apne se dur kar rahe the.

sometimes when purvi was alone she used to think

purvi pov: abb toh Kevin ke pass mere liye time hi nahi hai woh toh itna busy ho Gaya Ki mujhse bhi baat nahi karta

and Kevin used to think

kevin pov: purvi ke liye abb main koi nahi Hun she doesn't care for me.

 **o karan khudaya hai**

 **tujhe mujhse milaya hai**

 **Tujhpe marke hi toh**

 **mujhe jeena aaya hai**

dono ek dusre ko galt samajhne lage the kahin Na kahin Aur yeh sabse badi galti thi dono ki

soon they even stopped meeting Milna kam hua baatein kam hui par yaadein Na picha chod saki. Woh kehte hai Na

 _Nagmen Hain Shikve Hain_  
 _Kisse Hain Baate Hain_  
 _Nagmen Hain Shikve Hain_  
 _Kisse Hain Baate Hain_  
 _Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain_  
 _Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain_  
 _Baatein Bhool Jaati Hain_  
 _Yaadein Yaad Aati Hain_  
 _Yeh Yaadein Kisi Dil-O-Jaanam Ke_  
 _Chale Jaane Ke Baad Aati Hain_  
 _Yaadein Yaadein yaadein_

at graduation

both knew that they might never meet again but still their ego didn't let them talk even maybe for the last time

they never meeted again they didn't knew anything about each other

 **tere sang yaara**

 **khushrang bahaara**

 **tu raat deewani**

 **main zard sitaara**

until

after 5 years they met

purvi's husband had died by now she was alone but Kevin was in a committed relationship he was about to get married too

they met at a mall purvi collided with Kevin and her bags fell down

without looking they Bohot said sorry

purvi: sorry woh...

but when she looked up she got shocked

 **Tere sang yaara**

 **khushrang bahaara**

 **Tere bin ab toh**

 **na jeena gawara...**

purvi: kevin

kevin: purvi tum yahan I mean aise

purvi: Han woh bas kal hi yahan shift hui Hun shopping aayi thi

kevin: ohh so tum kahan rehti ho? And tumhare husband

purvi: umm woh he is no more

kevin: ohhh

purvi: and tum

kevin: bas shadi hone wali hai

purvi: congo

kevin: Acha bye mujhe late ho raha hai

purvi: bye

and they both went their ways not knowing that this was the starting of their story...

then they met at Dareya marriage bit didn't talk much as ishita( Kevin's would be wife) was with him

after some months purvi got a suggestion on Facebook of Kevin's name she sended him a friend request he accepted

they both started talking again. They talked like before had meetings together and their long crush started happening again but this time it was love true love mature love

 **Maine chode hai baki sare rishte**

 **bas aaya hum tere pass re**

 **meri aankhon mein tera naam hai**

 **pehchaan ke...**

one day kevin proposed purvi

kevin and purvi were at a a beach Kevin gifted he a dress made her wear it and took her to a beach

Kevin first called purvi that he is coming to her house

kevin entered her house and handed a package to her

purvi: yeh Kya hai kevin

kevin: khol ke dekho

purvi opened it

purvi: yeh dress

kevin: Han now go and jaldi se pehen ke aao Hume kahin Jana hai

purvi: par kevin

kevin: chup chap jaldi se pehen kar aa yr kitne sawal karti hai tujhe toh CID mein hona chahiye tha

they laughed a little

and purvi went after 15 min she came down Kevin was lost in her. She was wearing a blue lace dress with matching jewellery and looking awesome

kevin himself was wearing a blue suit too

then they sat in his car and left

in car

purvi: Kevin abb toh bata kahan jaa rahe hai

kevin: sabar rakh yr

then they reached Kevin covered purvi's eyes and took her to a place

when he opened her eyes she saw kids standing on the beach with posters with I love you written on it

and the whole beach was decorated beautifully

purvi imidiately said yes and hugged kevin

 **Sab kuch mere liye tere baad hai**

 **sau baaton Ki ek baat hai**

 **Main na jaunga tujhe kabhi chod ke**

 **yeh JAAN le...**

purvi: I love you too kevin

kevin: I love u purvi

 **O karan khudaya hai**

 **tera Pyaar ho paya hai**

 **tujhpe marke hi toh**

 **mujhe jeena aaya hai...**

then they went home ishita understood their love and left forever

she is still a family friend

 **O tere sang yaara**

 **khushrang bahaara**

 **tu raat deewani**

 **main zard sitaara**

this was the start of their story

they got married and today they are blessed with 2 beautiful twin kids a girl and a boy

girl Named sakshi and boy Named divyansh

"We've always held on to that," purvi said, "We were very much the same in the hope that we [would end up] with our soulmate. Gregg for me is very much my soulmate. . . It's all about respecting each other's space but also loving each other's space, and who [we] are as individuals."

and they are teaching the Same to their kids

 **o tere sang yaara**

 **khushrang baahara**

 **main behta musafir**

 **Tu thehra kinara...**

* * *

 _ **PYAAR KA BANDHAN KUCH AJEEB HOTA HAI**_

 _ **JITNA NAZUK UTNA HI MAJBOOT HOTA HAI**_

 ** _JO UTHA LETA HAI KAANTON JO HAATON SE_**

 ** _USSE HI PHOOL NASEEB HOTA HAI_**

* * *

 ** _The starting!_**

 ** _ENDLESS LOVEEEEE!_**

* * *

 **So how was it guys plz review and tell**

 **tha a lot for all of those who reviews and for ur love**

 **and the guest who reviewed that I was fast in the last chapter I hope I was slow this time and thx a lot Ki aapne mujhe Meri galti batayi**

 **It was a os that's why fast but if u felt it was too fast then I'm sorry I'll try to be slow from next time and aap Meri story padhte ho so aapko pura right hai batane ka mujhe Ki main Kya galt kar rahi Hun aap bataoge tabhi main Aur achi story likh paungi so thx a lot and sorry :)**

 **plz yeh os padh ke batana Ki kaisi lagi Plz review**

 **thx to all who reviews :)**

 **plz review negative and positive both type of reviews are welcome ;)**

 **yours**

 **kavya**


End file.
